User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Chen, the Black Cat of Ill Omen
|date = December 19th, 2012 |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 450 (+70) |mana = 173 (+38) |damage= 43 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.4%) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.46) |manaregen = 4.2 (+0.45) |speed = 345 }} Chen, the Black Cat of Ill Omen is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities physical damage for 2 seconds to nearby enemies at the end of the cast. 250 }} Immediately rolls to target area and increases her attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 525 }} Deals magic damage to a targeted enemy and places a Rampage debuff for 1.5 seconds. If the target casts a spell, it is stunned after cast. Otherwise, it is silenced for 1 second instead when the debuff disappears. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Reduces every 3rd instance of champion damage taken by a set amount. |description2= Chen's next attack deals physical damage and reveals the target champion for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= mana }} When activated, consecutive attacks deals increasing bonus physical damage per attack at a maximum of 5 stacks. Stacks are removed if Chen switches targets. |leveling= 10 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Chen is 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Ran,_the_Nine-Tailed_Strategist| Ran]]'s servant/shikigami, who is 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yukari,_the_Border_of_Phantasm| Yukari]]'s servant/shikigami. Their names also represent ranks of a rainbow, with Chen being Orange; Ran being Indigo, and Yukari being Violet, which also represents the amount of power they have. Despite being Ran's servent, Ran still does most of the work ordered by Yukari. Chen is a bakeneko, a twin-tailed cat monster. With her swiftness of a cat and her ability to enhance her power even further with summoned gods, Chen is designed to be a very-mobile melee assassin carry with steroids that is dangerous when fed, but drops off hard when not. * Passive: If you want to play her as a jungler, her ganks are pretty potent with the area slow. Otherwise, it is very good for cleaning up after teamfights combined with her gap closer. * Q: Gap closer skill that also works as an attack steroid, as stated previously, great for chasing and escaping combined with Roaring Jikokuten. * W: For assassination purposes, Rampaging Dharmapala is a situational stun that punishes mages if they don't cast anything, harder if they do. This ability opens up a window for Chen to output her superior autoattack damage past 6, also a potent ability for ganking, stunning enemies after they use gap closers to escape. Summoner spells are excluded from this though. * E: The passive is for surviving as a melee AD Carry, the active is for bonus attack-reset that also reveals the location of the affected enemy. Once again, another great tool for ganking. * R: The ultimate that defines Chen as a carry. As long as Chen is able to stick to her target, which is fairly easy on solo fights and aftermath of large teamfights, her damage will go up the roof with damage equal to 100% of her damage. ;Theoretical Item Build Without farm, Chen is a harmless kitty, with farm on the other hand, Chen can wreck teams no problem with her ultimate doubling any AD item's damage Chen has in her item slot. However, she has to rely on autoattacks to farm anything, meaning shutting or zoning her down in lane from farming is easy. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 13:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * The Fantastic Legend of Tohno * Diao Ye Zhong Category:Custom champions